The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rule engine logic in power systems.
Power systems use logic to control the systems. The power systems send data (assets) including, for example, sensor readings and system status data to a control system that receives the data and performs logic functions. The results of the logic functions are sent to a user via a display, or are used to control the power system.
Previous control system designs may have been difficult to modify; using cumbersome coding techniques to add or modify logic functions. A method and system for controlling a power system that may be easily modified is desired.